


Singing Blades

by averyverymary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swordfighting, Swordplay, also i slipped in a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyverymary/pseuds/averyverymary
Summary: You only just wanted to spend time with Cor... outside of training.





	Singing Blades

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but not sorry. This is a fic for someone on discord.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sounds of steel blades rang in the air of the training arena. You and the Immortal Marshal were currently there, testing each other’s sword skills. You had hoped that you and Cor were on the same level. Or more amusing to think you outmatched him?

Or maybe not. He definitely outmatched you. But you always loved sparring with the man. You then snapped out of your thoughts when you felt your back hit the floor. Oh, for Astrals’s sake.

“You’re distracted,” he remarked.

“Eh. That’s only a tie for now.”

He wordlessly pulled his sword back and helped you up. “Up for another?”

“Sure.”

* * *

When you both finished training, swords returned to their sheaths, you smiled at him. “So, what are you up to after work?”

He simply sighed. “Work. Regis had me running ragged.”

“Hm. A shame. I had something planned, but I suppose we could try another day.”

He gave you a small smile. “Sorry, Y/N. But I’ll make time for you, I promise.”

* * *

There was one thing you learned about Cor in the years you’ve been in a relationship with him: inconsistency is expected in your relationship. Sometimes he’s there; other times, he’s busy with work. You had come to terms with it long ago, though it can be frustrating at times. 

Especially since it’s been so long since you both had sex.

So you devised a plan. Get him alone and jump his bones. Well, in privacy. You never wanted to embarrass him, either way. You made your way to the Citadel wearing a large trench coat, lacy black lingerie underneath. Not that you needed people to know. You also brought your own katana with you, under the pretense that you would be training late in the night. When you arrived at the training hall, it was empty. 

‘Perfect,’ you thought. You pulled out your phone and sent a message to Cor.

_[text]Cor help! Urgent situation!_

_[text] I’m in the main training room_

Hopefully, he would get it and think you were in danger. You started to take off your trench coat, tossing it aside. Maybe this was a good time to learn how to fight semi-naked. One never knows…

Soon, you started to do the sword exercises when you heard the door open.

“Y/N, I got your message. What-“

He cut off as soon as he saw you. Slowly, you turned around, sending him a devilish smirk. Your hands moved to place your sword away. “Well, hello, Cor. Seems like a nice night to… help me out with something.”

Cor narrowed his eyes, shutting and locking the door behind him. “You little minx,” he growled as he made his way over to you. “I thought you were in danger.”

You chuckled. “Well, I do need some… help alleviating this itch I’ve been trying to scratch.”

He came over and gripped your hips, eyeing your attire. “Did you wear that just for me?”

“All for you, love.”

You then leaned towards him and kissed him deeply. Hr growled and gripped your lingerie, making quick work of removing the pieces from your body.

“Was this part of your plan, hm?”

“I need you, Cor,” you whined. “I’m short of strutting around the Citadel in that lingerie set.”

Suddenly, you found yourself pinned to the floor. There was a dark look in his eyes. “You tempt me to punish you, Y/N.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” you teased back, sticking out your tongue.

“Be careful what you wish for. You’ll get it.”

He looked over to the side and picked up your sheathed katana. You furrowed your brow. What was he up to?

“Is this my katana?”

“W-Well, I wanted to get stronger using your sword, you see-“

“That’s enough.”

You clamped your lips. The tone of his voice was enough to make you quiet. You always loved it when Cor got into his role of dominance.

“Bad girl. You use my own katana to train, and walk around the Citadel with that kind of clothing.”

Suddenly, he lowered the katana to your pussy.

“Nnnh!” you moaned, feeling the hilt of his katana rub against your clit. “Shit, Cor…!”

“So dirty. You’re making my katana wet.”

“A-ahhh…”

Wordlessly, he slipped part of the sheath into your wet pussy. You made a soft gasp at the slick sensation. He started to fuck you with his katana, moving the object in and out of your wet pussy.

“You like that, don’t you? Such a slut for anything.”

“Y-Yes, sir…” you gasped out.

“Touch yourself.”

Immediately, you started to rub your clit, hoping to reach your climax faster. The katana in you oddly felt good, and your pleasure heightened with each thrust and rub. You walls clenched around the object.

“S-Sir, may I come?” you begged breathlessly.

“…Fine. You’ve been good. Do it.”

You then let out a wail as your body started to shake. Juices started to flow out and stain the training mat. Cor slowly pulled his katana out and placed the wet end towards your mouth. “Clean it.”

You obediently took the katana sheath into your mouth and licked it clean of your fluids. When it was satisfactorily clean, he placed it aside. “How are you doing?”

“I-I didn’t think the Marshal would be a freak in bed,” you teased breathlessly. “But I liked it.”

A smirk appeared on his face. “Want to see what else I can do?”


End file.
